


Day 2: Eating Out

by Cup_aTea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinktober 2020, PWP, unbeta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: “I said your mouth, asshole,” Natasha said.“Like this?”James smirked up at her and leaned back in.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952779
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Day 2: Eating Out

Natasha tugged Barnes closer with the leg she had wrapped around his shoulders. He just chuckled against her cunt. He was fucking her with his tongue and ignoring her clit, and it was driving her up the wall. She had her hands fisted in the sheets to avoid pulling on his hair.

“Come on, Barnes,” she said, frustration etched in the words.

James pulled his face away with a sticky noise and grinned at her.

“Something you wanted, Natalia?”

“I want your mouth on my clit,” she ground out.

“Mmm, like this?” 

He flicked it with his tongue, and her muscles clenched.

“I said your mouth, asshole,” she said.

“Like this?”

He pressed his mouth to her like an open mouth kiss, not using his tongue, but sucking gently. His eyes smirked at her from beyond the curve of her belly. Shifting his grip on her hips, James drew back just enough to lick a wet, hot stripe up her cunt and then sucked harder on her clit. 

Natasha stifled a moan and tried to lift her hips to meet him.

James’ left hand immediately reached out to stop her. His metal fingers splayed out across her stomach, pinning her in place. She squirmed in his hold, but it didn’t shift him. His tongue moved faster, dancing over her clit and swirling through her wet folds. Natasha’s hips kept trying to rise, but he held her down.

Her breath was coming faster as he brought her closer to the peak. She couldn’t stop her thighs from closing around James’ head, but he didn’t seem deterred. He kept going, one hand squeezing her ass as she wrapped her legs around him.

“James,” she panted, feeling herself wavering near the edge.

He hummed around her clit and her legs spasmed.

“James,” she said again, more brokenly.

He pulled back with a wet noise, just far enough to say, “Come on, Natalia,” before engulfing her with mouth. 

Natasha’s legs quaked as he flattened his tongue over her clit, pulling her down towards him to grind against him. A sound left her mouth unbidden as he curled his tongue around her, and she tumbled over the edge. Her hands tightened in the sheets as her muscles clenched. James had eased up with his left hand to let her rock against his face as she chased her pleasure. His tongue kept stroking her clit until she pushed him away with the heel of her hand, too sensitive to handle it any longer.

She lay there catching her breath and feeling the looseness spread through her limbs after her orgasm.

James was sitting back on his heels between her knees. He was smirking like the cat that got the cream, and his face was wet with her.

“Not bad for a boy from Brooklyn,” he said.

Natasha gave him another breath before she was on top of him, tipping him back into the sheets. She kissed him and moaned at the taste of her in his mouth. When she pulled back, they were both breathing heavily.

“Your turn,” she said, flipping him onto his stomach and nudging his knees apart.

He moaned.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slightly disappointed that this is not a 69 fic because it's my 69th work. But I didn't realize it when I planned for the day and I'm a little under the weather, so here you go :D


End file.
